Acceptance
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: It's hard to accept what you aren't sure is real.
1. Chapter 1

**Acceptance**

_Chapter One_

He felt like he had just missed a step and tumbled into another world. He could see the subway station around him and he saw people rushing for the stopped train but he froze. His mind accepted everything his eyes were telling him but all the same, he didn't feel there. It was wrong but he felt as though he was back **there**.

In that second of confusion, he felt the world move under his feet as though he was on the ship. If asked, he would swear to smelling the salt and the chill of the seawater as waves battered the whaler. He could hear the sound of the waves and, more importantly, the creaking of the whaler over the sounds of the subway.

He blinked and accepted the sight of people speed walking to the train. Real people with active brains, probably thinking about what they were going to have for dinner, or inactive brains, dreaming of a bottle of alcohol. These were living, normal people he saw and he accepted that but he could **feel** the ship, the danger, the thing inside of him. He couldn't not accept those feelings as well. So where was he?

Someone bumped into him and he accepted that. He was in the subway. He was on dry ground. He was miles from the destroyed whaler and the oil rig. He was safe? Maybe.

The feelings of the ship were fading and the feelings of the subway replaced them. He could hear the chatter of the families boarding the train. He could smell the ozone from the rails and the alcohol from the person sleeping against the wall near him. He could feel the warmth from the heater he was standing next too. These things he accepted as he moved to join those on the train.

But was he safe? The feelings of the ship had faded but they remained with him. Especially the memory of those things inside him. Was he safe? He couldn't accept that. Not yet. Not now. Not until he was sure.

He stepped onto the train and watched as the doors shut. Lights began to fly past the window as the train gained speed and shot down the tunnel. Soon, he was looking out at the city through the windows as the train left the enclosed tunnels to travel above the traffic. He saw a five pointed star sticker on a vehicle for a moment as a car drove past and hid a shudder as he **felt** the star creature watching him, waiting for him to lower his guard. Once again, he had missed the step and was floating between the world he saw and the world he felt. He regained his footing and continued to watch as the train moved towards his destination.

He could accept being safe if he could fully accept the world around him but he wasn't holding his breath.

**A/N: I have no idea why there are not more fan fictions for Cold Fear but I shall do my best to change that. Expect a few stereotypical fics as I try to figure out what my writing style for this fiction is. Thanks for reading!**

**-d101**

_Disclaimer: Death 101 – Fox Version does not own Cold Fear._


	2. Chapter 2

**Acceptance**

_Chapter Two_

He stepped off the subway and walked towards the stairs. As he passed a few of the glass covered posters, he spotted the shadow of a man being reflected on the glass. It was the same man who had bumped into him back at the other station. One of Bennett's team probably and if he was wrong and he wasn't being followed, it didn't matter either. He didn't know where Anna was and he could accept that. It was doubtful the CIA could though.

There had been a lot of trouble with the CIA over his actions on the oil rig. Bennett had been less than impressed when the files he wanted went down with the rig before he could get them. He had become foul when Hansen refused to say where Anna was. It wasn't like she was going to be much help when it came to learning the secrets of the exocels so why did the CIA care as long as she wasn't staying in the States? It wasn't like she was part of the KGB, out to steal government secrets. Even if she was, what could she learn from a coast guard?

Here, Anna. This is the US of A government's super-secret method of how you save someone who is drowning.

Right. Trust the coast guard to know government secrets. (Ignoring the fact that he knew a few of the US defense procedures.)

He couldn't accept the CIA's determination to track her down. It didn't make sense. Yes, her father was the scientist who had been brought to the oil rig to study the exocels and yes she had been used to entice her father to work but the man was dead! What was the point? The girl didn't know anything. He couldn't accept that Anna knew anything. Bennett was another story. It was glaringly obvious that the CIA wanted the same thing the Russians did. If it wasn't for the fact that the remains of the destroyed oil rig made it virtually impossible to rebuild, Hansen was sure some section of the government would already be drilling to the bottom of the ocean to continue the Russians' work for them.

He couldn't accept Bennett's declaration that the CIA wanted to protect Anna, just as he had trouble accepting that Anna was actually gone.

**A/N: Probably another chapter after this one and then that will be it for this story. However, I think I have an idea for a longer story but we'll have to see. Depends on how Fictional City PD goes. Thanks for reading!**

**-d101**


End file.
